Quest for Canterlot
by Robot Pony
Summary: When Princess Celestia becomes suddenly ill, it's up to the Main Six to retrieve medicine for her- before it is too late! They must rely on the help of old friends and each other to save the day. (Based on season one.)


"All right everypony," Twilight said from her place on stage. "Now I've gathered you all here for one reason and one reason only. Princess Celestia is sick. Really sick. And she's given us the task of finding a specific flower that grows only in the mountains. She needs us to retrieve it."

"What does the flower look like?" asked Rainbow Dash, hovering in flight over the other ponies. "Tell me and I'll just fly up the mountain super fast and get it. Celestia will be cured in no time!"

"Unfornutately, it's not that easy, Rainbow Dash." said Twilight, raising an hoof. "Princess Celestia said it would take all six of us to retrieve the flower."

Applejack spoke up, frowning. "If she's as sick as a dog then we shouldn't be dilly-dallying. Time's a-wastin'."

"Exactly," said Twilight with a nod. "But we need to do this together. Understood?"

All the ponies nodded their heads in agreement.

"You don't think we'll run into any bear up in the mountains, do you Twilight?" asked Rarity anxiously.

"There's no telling what we'll run into. That's why we need to-"

"Stick together. Blah blah blah..." Rainbow Dash muttered. "I could so do this on my own."

Twilight frowned and stepped up to Rainbow Dash. "We're not going to have a problem, are we, Rainbow Dash? I'm just stating Princess Celestia's orders. You can read the letter if you don't believe me."

"I'm sure the Princess has a very good reason for us to go together," Fluttershy added softly.

"Yeah," said Applejack. "We all carry something special deep inside ourselves, that no-pony else has."

"Well spoken," Twilight said with a smile. "Now, everyone, go pack your things. Bring only what is essential. When you're finished, meet back at the lirbary. Oh. Um... Yes, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie stopped waving her hoof in the air and took a deep breath. "Would bringing party supplies be essential? If we run into any bears I could throw them a Suprise Party! They would be so happy and excited that they would start to dance. Then, while they're all dancing and eating cake and popping baloons, we could slip by unnoticed!"

"How loud and obnoxious!" Rarity flipped her mane, giving Pinkie Pie a long frown. "Of course, by essential, she meant ribbons and bows for one's mane and tail. One must always look their best, you know. Don't want to give ponies a bad impression, you see."

"No no no, you ponies got it all wrong." Applejack smiled at them. "She obviously wants us to bring plenty of apples in case we get hungry. So that's why I'll be towing my apple cart along with us. Can't climb a mountain on an empty stomach. Like Granny Smith always used to say-"

"Enough, enough everyone!" Twilight cried. "You are all making very good suggestions. But all I meant was that we bring-"

"Twilight, Twilight!" Spike ran into the room, breathless. "Princess Celestia!" He gasped, holding up a letter in the air. "She's-"

Twilight used the magic of her horn to open and read the letter in silence. After a moment, she gasped and looked at all of her friends. "Princess Celestia... She's in a coma!"

The ponies gathered together in the library later that afternoon, all carrying satchels on their backs full of their own personal supplies. Twilight stood with her back to the group, pulling books off the shelves, flipping through them, and disgarding to the floor. Luckily, Spike was there to catch the books and set them gently down.

"No, no, no..." Twilight bit her lip, checking titles, reading paragraphs, dropping books. "I can't find flower anywhere in these books!"

"Something wrong, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"In Princess Celestia's letter, it said that the flower we are looking for is called a Lunar Tear. It's supposed to heal any ailment. Even bring ponies back from the dead. Which is why I think... That this could all just be a legend. What if she's sending us after something that doesnt exist?"

"Now don't go on doubting the Princess, Twilight," Applejack said softly. "I'm certain she knows what she's talking about. Never steered us wrong before, right?"

"I agree with Twilight." said Rainbow Dash, flapping her wings steadily. "We're talking about a sick, feverish pony. Royalty or not, when you're sick, you make bad judgement calls."

"Laughter is always the best medicine!" cried Pinkie Pie. "Maybe we should go to Canterlot and tell funny jokes until Princess Celestia wakes up! I could have her laughing so hard that the whole kingdom would shake! Hehehe!"

"I'm not in a laughing mood," said Fluttershy. "I'm worried about the Princess."

Twilight turned and faced the other ponies. "I'm worried too." She began to pace the floor. "The Princess wants us to find a white flower growing in the mountain known as the Lunar Tear... Legend or not, I suppose we have no choice. This is life or death we're talking about."

"Enough of this chitter chatter. I say we set off at once!" Rarity spoke up.

"Right. Every pony ready?" asked Twilight, shoving a book in her saddle bag.

The ponies all nodded their heads, then Twilight lead the way out of the library. The main six walked in a line as they trotted through PonyVille and headed towards the Everfree Forest, which they would have to cross before they reach the mountains.

"Remember everypony," Twilight reminded them quietly. "There is nothing to fear. Our good friend Zecora lives in these woods; it can't be that scary."

"I'm not frightened one bit!" said Pinkie Pie. "I just love nature walks! And I love getting dirty! It's so much fun!"

"Urgh." Rarity stepped carefully over mud and leaves. "I absolutely hate nature."

"But Rarity," Fluttershy said, "Some of the most wonderous creatures lives in these woods."

"We can all have different opinions, dearie," Rarity said with a forced smile as she ducked under a spider's web. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Well," Fluttershy said. "I think-"

"Shh!" Twilight ducked. "Everypony get down!"

The ponies hunched down and crept closer together.

"Whatcha see, Twilight?" whispered Applejack.

"I saw a big shadow up ahead." Twilight said quietly. "I can't make out what it is. We should proceed with caution..."

"We have nothing to fear but fear itself~!" Pinkie Pie sang, then jumped to her hooves and waved. "Hi there little fellow! My name's Pinkie Pie!"

All the other ponies stood up and stared in horror. It was too late to be quiet now. Something big was approaching; they had been spotted.

"Pinkie Pie, you fool!" cried Rarity.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Spike cringed, hugging onto Twilight's neck.

"Quiet Spike," Twilight said, then stepped forward as the shadow began to materialize. "Hello," she said. "I hope my friends and I hasn't disturbed you. We'll just be on our way now..."

The creature looked like a bear, but was much larger and black in color. Golden light flashed through its veins, lighting up the beast momentarily with every heartbeat. It opened it's mouth and showed rows of sharp teeth like the mouth of a shark. Then, the creature fall forwand and landed on all four of its feet and at once began to charge.

"RUN!" cried Twilight, turning and running with her fellow ponies. The group made it out of the forest and slowed down, turning to see if the monster would follow and attack Ponyville. But the creature stopped short and turned around, growling, flashing brightly, then ...gone.

"Whoa." Spike said, "That was really scary!"

"How are we ever going to reach the mountain now?" cried Applejack.

"What a nasty, unsightly brute!" Rarity shook her mane.

"Calm down, girls. We still have a mission to carry out." Twilight told them firmly. "I don't know what that creature is. But we have to try again. Maybe this time-"

"Maybe this time what?" snapped Rainbow Dash. "We wont have to run for our lives? That thing could have swallowed us whole if it wanted!"

Twilight hesitated, then looked at Fluttershy. "You've tamed a dragon once. Perhaps you could..."

"Oh no no no, I couldn't possibly tame that terrible thing!" Fluttershy whispered.

"Well, if you ponies are too afraid to go back in, then I guess I'm going by myself." Twilight turned and trotted back towards the forest.

"Uh-uh." Applejack hurried up and stood in Twilight's way. "There's no way we're letting you go back in there on your own. The Princess needs us. All of us."

"Thanks Applejack." Twilight smiled, then smiled all the bigger as the rest of the ponies stepped forward to join. "Let's see if Zecora knows anything about the beast we encountered. Perhaps she can help us find a way to defeat it."

The ponies agreed and followed Twilight to Zecora's hut. Once there, Spike hopped off of Twilight's back and knocked on the door. Almost at once, the door was opened by the zebra.

"Ah, friends, I see. Have they come to see me?"

"Yes Zecora," said Twilight. "We need your help. Can we come in?"

Zecora looked past Twilight as all the other ponies, then nodded. "You are all welcome inside. But do not touch anything, or I will kick you outside."

The ponies crowded inside the hut while Twilight and Zecora did most of the talking. Zecora had heard of the Lunar Tear before, and confirmed it's existence. But when they talked about the shadowy monster...

"I am afraid that animal is my fault." Zecora admitted. "It was thirsty, and it broke my heart. So I made up a brew, and it became rude and terrible, too."

"Is there anyway to change the bear back to normal?" asked Twilight.

"Only one way; wait four days, then the magic will fade. The animal will return to it's gentle ways."

"But we don't have four days!" Rainbow Dash said. "Princess Celestia really needs that flower!"

"It looks like we dont have a choice." Twilight sighed. "Either we waited for the bear to change back to normal, or we try going up against the bear and try reasoning with it."

Fluttershy shivered. "Oh no..."

"There is one other way, in which your Princess will be saved." Zecora told them.

"Another way?" asked Spike. "What other way is there?"

"Go to the beast with music between your teeth; the song will soothe the beast to sleep." Zecora turned and picked up a book, passing it to Twilight. "Read from the page 62, and you shall see my words ring true."

"We get to sing?!" cried Pinkie Pie. "I love to sing! And I love to dance! Dancing is the best!"

"Thank you Zecora," Twilight said, opening her satchel and placing the book inside. "You've been really helpful.'

"Go now with courage, my friends. We shall soon meet again."

"Bye!" the ponies left the hut and strolled deeper into Everfree Forest. Pinkie Pie opened up her satchel and pulled out a harmonica. "This is going to be fun! Hmm hmm hmmm..."

"Now hold up Pinkie Pie," Applejack said. "You can't just start making up a song. You gotta sing the song from the book."

"Ah. Thank goodness," Rarity sighed. "I thought I was going to have to take out my earmuffs."

"You brought earmuffs as an essential item?" laughed Rainbow Dash.

"You must not appreciate the richness of silence."

"Sure I do. Which is why I brought my earmuffs too."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash laughed.

Pinkie Pie blushed angrily and opened her mouth to speak, but it was Twilight who spoke up first.

"We're almost there. I can see the shadow." Twilight hunched down and crawled on the ground, trying to be as quiet as possible. She held open the book and sent it overing in front of Fluttershy's face.

"W-why me?" Fluttershy gasped.

"You have a talent with animals, Fluttershy," Twilight explained quietly. "Animals respond better to a soft, gentle voice like yours."

Soon, the ponies gathered in a semi-circle around the beast, who had not yet seen them. The bear's veins lit up with golden light with his every breath. His large nose sniffed the air, saliva dripping from his thick black lips.

Fluttershy crept closer, her wings trembling, her head lowered, the book floating out in front of her. She turned to page 62. When she lifted her eyes, she saw the bear was watching her with his fierce black eyes. Something inside her shrunk with fear, but she took a deep breath and sang.

"Beasty beasty, no more weeping

Come and listen to me singing.

It's time now to rest your feet.

So lay your head down and go to sleep."

Fluttershy repeated the lyrics twice, as intructed in the book, then raised her blue eyes up into the bear's face. The great animal swayed, blinked, swayed again, then fell sideways to the forest floor, his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth foamy. Once he fell, the ponies wasted no time running around him and towards the mountains. They had wasted so much precious time already.

Twilight looked over at Fluttershy and smiled. "I knew you could do it."

Fluttershy smile meekly and trotted alongside the others.

Soon they came across the rocky face of the earth; their hooves clattered loudly against the hard surface, though the ponies did their best to be quiet. The sun shone down brightly from above, warming them, making them sweat beneath their coats. The saddle bags they wore began to get heavier and heavier. It wasn't long before the ponies started to complain.

"How disgraceful! These satchel's are going to leave grey spots on my nice white coat!" Rarity complained.

"Pff..." Applejack frowned. "I highly doubt your ribbons and bows are nearly as heavy as my apples and wrenches."

"What are you ponies complaining for?" asked Pinkie Pie, looking back at Applejack and Rarity. She blew up a balloon and let it go, zipping across the sky. She giggled, then blew up another. "We should be having fun! This is an adventure!" Not paying attention to what's infront of her, Pinkie Pie crashed into Fluttershy, who stumbled into Twilight, who lurched forward. Spike lost his grip and was slung over Twilight's head and fell off the side of the mountain.

"Spike!" Rainbow Dash soared over the ponies heads and flew down in a blur of color. She reached Spike in the knick of time and lifted him back up and set him on the ground.

"Thank goodness!" Twilight breathed. "Are you all right Spike?"

"Thanks to Rainbow Dash I am!" he replied, patting the pony on her side. "Thanks a lot!"

"For a moment there, I thought you were a goner!" Rarity said. "Are you certain you're all right, dear?"

Spike blushed. "Y-yeah. No problem. Heheh..." He turned and climbed back onto Twilight. "Onward!" he said loudly.

"I'm afraid we can't move, Spike." said Twilight. "The road is so narrow up ahead that we're just going to have to turn around and find another route."

"Yeah right!" Rainbow Dash lowered herself and picked up Applejack around her waist.

"Now what in tarnation are you doing?!" cried Applejack, resisting the urge to kick her.

"If I can pick up a dragon, then picking up a pony is a piece of cake!" said Rainbow Dash. "Now come on, Fluttershy! Help me take these ponies to the sky!"

"W-wait! How high are we goin'?" asked Applejack, wiggling. Up they went.

Fluttershy followed Rainbow Dash's example and wrapped her arms around Rarity's waist. "Are you ready?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, just get it over with..." Rarity went limp as she was lifted up.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Twilight. "We dont even know where the flower is located. You can't just fly off!"

But Rainbow Dash nor Fluttershy could hear her.

Pinkie Pie laughed. "I can't believe I'm about to fly! Man, I wish I had wings. Dont you, Twilight?"

"Sometimes," Twilight admitted. She looked around the cliffside for any sign of vegetation, seeing only flowerless weeds and more rocks. She titlted her head back and looked up at the mountain. They had covered quite a distance. But where was the white flower...?

Rainbow Dash was the first one to return. "Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie! We found them!"

"Found what?" asked Twilight.

"There's a ton of flowers up there. One of the is bound to be the one Princess Celestia needs!"

"You really think so?" asked Spike.

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet..." Twilight stepped over to Rainbow Dash as Fluttershy descended and joined them.

"What does the flower look like, anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"White." replied Twilight. "With a long green stem."

"That's what I'm saying!" cried Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"I saw ones just like that, too." added Fluttershy with a nod.

"Take me up there." Twilight said.

Once all the ponies were gathered on top of the mountain, Twilight and Spike began comparing pictures of flowers from the book with the flowers in front of them. But they couldn't find a picture of the white one with the long stem.

"This must be it; its not even classified." said Twilight. "What do you think, Spike?"

Spike went over to the white flowers and sniffed them. "Ooo. They smell nice!" He hesitated, them plucked one.

"Spike!" Twilight frowned.

"It's for Rarity! Besides, I just need the one." he turned and hobbled away towards Rarity, who stood admiring herself in a puddle of water.

"Um... Rarity?" Spike swallowed hard, then spoke a little louder. "I have something for you-"

"All right every pony!" Twilight announced. "We got what we came here for. It's time to go."

"Oh thank heavens!" Rarity turned and trotted by Spike, not even glancing his way. "The humidity up here is really disagreeing with my complextion."

Twilight opened her saddle bag and gently placed several flowers inside. "All right. Let's go, girls."

"What about me?" asked Spike, dragging his feet.

Twilight laughed gently and allowed Spike to climb onto her back. "Don't worry, Spike. I won't leave you behind."

With that, the ponies found a path and took it down the mountain, their hooves thundering down the steep rocks.

"I sure hope Princess Celestia is all right." said Applejack.

"How are the flowers supposed to help if she's in a coma, anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Clearly, darling, she has to smell them." said Rarity.

"Either that, or we brew the flowers into a tea..." said Twilight. "But even if we did that, how would she drink it...?"

"We'd just have to wake her up!" said Pinkie Pie. "I could throw her a tremendous party with lots of music and cake and music and streamers and more music! Oh! And dancing!"

"Not this time, Pinkie Pie." said Twilight. "We don't want to scare her awake."

"Who said anything about scaring?" asked Pinkie Pie. "I just want her to have a good time!"

Twilight said nothing, but narrowed her eyes as she saw something big jump aross the path. Was it...?

Yes it was. Twilight gasped; the bear had returned! "STOP!" she cried, digging her hooves into the rock. She turned to Fluttershy breathlessly. "The bear is back- the song- hurry!"

"O-oh, um..." Fluttershy opened her satchel and took out the book. Twilight caused the book to hover and flip to the correct page. Fluttershy then sang the lyrics to the song twice, then a third time when the bear did not fall asleep. It came closer and closer to them, walking on its hind legs.

"Why isnt it working?" cried Twilight.

"...so lay your head down and go to sleep," Fluttershy continued. Then started over. "Beasty, beasty..."

Rarity smacked the book out of the air; the book landed in a bush. "Can't you see that isn't working?!" she cried frantically.

"Look!" Rainbow Dash pointed at the bear, which pulsed with golden light. "Is he wearing...?"

"Earmuffs!" gasped Rarity.

The bear let out a savage growl, then ran towards the ponies.

"Oh no...!" Spike covered his eyes.

All at once, Zecora appeared, skidding to a hault, putting herself between the ponies and the bear. "You will not touch them!" she said loudly. She flashed her eyes back to Twilight meaningfully. "Go now while I distract him. I shall send him to his den!"

"Zecora..." Twilight hesitated, then turned to her friends. "Come on everypony, let's-..." But the others did not want to move.

"There ain't no way I'm abandoning a fellow friend, Twilight." said Applejack. "Aint no way. We're all in this together."

"I second that notion." said Rarity.

"I'll stick around too to watch the fight!" said Pinkie Pie, wiggling with anticipation.

Twilight's eyes grew moist with emotions. She had been so ready to take orders and flee. But her friends were courageous and strong. Together, they could defeat the monster before them.

Twilight turned and stomped her hoof. "Zecora, we're with you a hundred percent!"

Zecora looked at Twilight and nodded in understanding, then turned her attention back to the bear. She ran towards it, jumping sharply to one side when the bear swung out with one of its massive paws. The bear swiped again and missed.

"What are we standing here for?" asked Applejack. "Yeeehaw!" she ran towards the bear and stopped abruptly when it faced her. Then Zecora kicked the bear in the ribs. The bear turned and growled at Zecora, his mouth dripping with slobber from an unnatural hunger. Rainbow Dash joined in and flew in circles around the bear.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie joined the fray, jumping and running around, shouting. The bear lashed out with its paws and nearly crushed Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash frowned and flew up to the bear's ear. "Dont hurt my friends!" she shouted.

While Rainbow Dash distracted the bear, Zecora siezed her change and jumped, kicking the bear in the jaw. The earmuffs fell to the ground.

"Fluttershy, now!" cried Twilight.

Fluttershy dropped the book, then picked it up again. "Oh dear.. Okay... Um..." She then recited the song.

The ponies dodged and jumped around frantically, avoiding the jaws of the great bear. "Louder!" cried Applejack. "You gotta sing louder!"

Fluttershy took a breath and tried again, repeating the song twice until suddenly... the bear dropped down, asleep.

Breathless, the ponies gathered around the zebra, grateful for her help. But she shook her head at the praise. "Thank you all for helping me. But that monster was my responsibility."

"Monster? Hah." said Rainbow Dash. "That was just a little bear cub."

"Rainbow Dash," said Twilight. "We owe Zecora our lives. If that bear would have charged at us, there's no telling what kind of shape we would be in. We should all be grateful for Zecora's help."

"Thanks is not what I need." Zecora added, "Did you find the flower that you seek?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, it's here in my bag."

"Then go; no more chatter. I bid thee safe travels."

"Thank you," said Rarity with a slight bow of her head. "Thank you, thank you," the others echoed as they went on their way.

Off the main six ponies went, down the mountain and back into Everfree Forest.

"I hope none of those other forest critters has drank any of that toxic potion Zecora made," said Spike, clinging to Twilight. "I dont want to run into any more trouble. I just want the Princess to be safe and healthy."

"She will be, Spike, once we deliver these flowers." Twilight smiled.

"I am in need of a bath and a good brushing." said Rarity.

"Can't you think about anypony besides yourself for a change?" asked Applejack with a frown.

"That wasnt very nice to say," whispered Fluttershy.

"Poines," Twilight looked back at the three. "Be nice. I know we've been through a lot today, and everyone is tired, but our mission is almost complete."

The group continued walking through the forest in silence, listening to the insects and small mammals run around of the dried leaves.

It was Pinkie Pie who finally spoke. "Oh I can't wait to for Princess Celestia to get better! I could throw her the biggest party PonyVille has ever seen!"

"I don't think now's the time for celebrating just yet, Pinkie Pie." said Applejack.

Twilight looked back at Spike. "Spike, take a note."

Spike obediantly pulled out a piece of paper and quill. "Ready!"

"We have successfully found the Lunar Tear and we will be taking the first train to Canterlot."

"A train?" Rarity said. "How luxurious! I think it would do us all a great deal of comfort to rest our weary hooves."

The ponies soon left Everfree Forest and were trit-trotting their way towards the train station. Ponies everywhere moved around the village with smiles and laughter, oblivious to their Princess' downfall. Applebloom spotted the group and rushed over.

"Why, there you are, big sis!" Applebloom cried. "We been lookin' all over for you, Granny and I. Don't you know it's wash-day for the pigs?"

Applejack lowered her head and gave the little pony a sad smile. "I'm sorry sugar, but I'm afraid I can't help out just yet. I'm sure if you ask Big Mac to help, he'd be good and willing."

Twilight looked up at the sky. Already, the sun was starting to set. "Come on, girls." Twilight walked on, and the other ponies followed. All except Applejack.

"Y'all go ahead, I'll catch up!" she called, then turned her attention to Applebloom. "Now look here. Princess Celestia isn't feeling too well. So my friends and I have to deliver some medicine to her so she get's better. Understand? But I'll be back lickity split to help at the farm. All right?"

Applebloom nodded slowly, her eyes full of unanswered questions.

"Good girl. I'll be back soon!" Applejack turned and rushed to catch up with the others.

Unfortunately, it was unwise for Applejack to tell Applebloom what was going on; Applebloom was only a child, and children tend to repeat what they've been told. So once Applejack was gone, the little pony hurried back to the farm to spread the news. But as the news was spread ear to ear, the message became lost in translation; what started out as "the Princess is sick" quickly became "the Princess is dying."

Soon, all of PonyVille were rushing around in panic, packing their belongings and hitching a ride on the train.

Sitting in their seats, the mane six watched out their windows as the train station became packed. "Wow, look at all the ponies!" said Pinkie Pie, jumping with excitement.

"I wonder why they're all coming here." said Twilight.

A large white pony paused as he walked by. "Haven't you heard?" he said with a stomp of his hoof. "Princess Celestia is dying!"

The ponies gasped.

"Dying?!" cried Rainbow Dash. "How do you know that?"

"All of PonyVille knows it." replied the white pony. "Which is why I am going to Canterlot to pay my respects to the Royal Family." With that, the male pony kept walking to his seat.

With large eyes, Rainbow Dash and the others turned to Twilight Sparkle for answers.

"She ain't really dying, is she Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Of course not," said Rarity quickly. "She's just feeling a bit under the weather. That's all."

"We won't know for sure what's wrong until we see her for ourselves," Twilgiht said carefully.

"Isn't she still in a coma?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight nodded. "I havent recieved a letter stating anything else."

Together, the ponies hunkered down in their seats, lost in their imagination. How severe was the Princess' condition? What would happen to PonyVille if she really did die...? The train rocked steadily from side to side as it cruised down the iron tracks, headed for the crystal palace.

Once the train arrived, the ponies hurried to get off, just like every other pony. They wanted to be first to see the Princess since they alone carried the cure, but the town was swarming with ponies- both local and from distant towns.

"By golly," breathed Applejack. "This place sure is swell!"

"Oh, I do wish this was a vacation." sighed Rarity. "So much to see and so little time..."

"Hang on tight, Spike." Twilight said amongst the crowd. "The rest of you, stay close to me. I don't want anypony getting lost in here." Twilight lead the way up a flight of stairs and down an alley. After crossing a few bridges and trotting through halls, the palace could be seen clearly up ahead. At the sight of the palace, all six of the ponies started running.

"We're almost here, Princess," Twilight cried. "Don't worry!"

"Oh man," Spike tightened his grip on Twilight's mane. "I hope we're going to make it in time!"

"We're going to make it." Twilight raced all the faster.

Upon seeing the ponies, the two guards stepped in their way. "Visitors are not allowed." said one of the guards firmly. "Do you have business with the Princess?"

"Spike?" Twilight nudged him gently. The dragon withdrew two of the letters he had recieved and let the guards read them. After a hushed discussion, the guards stepped aside, letting them pass.

The ponies hurried inside the palace, their hooves like bells against the crystal floor.

"Oo, how pretty!" gushed Pinkie Pie.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Just then, one of the guards came over. "Do you have the Lunar Tear?" asked the guard.

Twilight opened her satchel and lifted out the flowers, to which the guard nodded and startd walking. "Follow me." he said after slight hesitation.

He lead them up a staircase and down a hallway of silver doors; at the end of the hallway was a door made of gold. The guard knocked in a pattern and the door was opened by a female nurse. Inside the room was a large white bed, the room itself decorated with shiny objects hanging from the ceiling. The window was open; the room was warm and inviting with the sun's rays.

"Come in, quickly!" said the nurse, waving a hoof. "Let me see the flowers. Are they damanged?"

"No ma'm," answered Twilight, passing the flowers to the nurse without question.

"Wonderful." The nurse turned and walked over to the bed. Loosely covered with blankets, Celestia laid still, her breathing even, calm. The nurse lowered the flowers under the Princess' nose. Almost at once, her eyes flew open.

"Luna!" Celestia gasped, sitting up straight.

"Easy now, Princess," said the nurse softly. "You were just having a bad dream... Now tell me. How do you feel?"

"I..." she blinked slowly, looking around the room . Spotting Twilight, Celestia smiled. "Oh, I see..." She slipped out of bed and stood up, stretching her wings. "I see that you and your friends were successful in retrieving the flower in my letter."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Twilight knelt down. Her friends did the same, lowering their heads in respect.

Celestia raised a hoof and coughed. "A spot of tea, if you please." she said to one of the guards.

He nodded and started to leave, but the nurse offered him one of the flowers. "Brew a tea from this flower. It'll clear up her cough in no time."

Celestia smiled down at the ponies. "Thank you." she said. "Based on your appearances, you could all benefit from a nice hot bath. Hmm?"

"Oh, yes, Princess Celesia!" cried Rarity. "I've had to walk several miles with a rock in my hoof."

"That sounds quite painful. Lift up your hoof; let me see."

Rarity did as she was instucted and Celestia used the magic of her horn to pluck the rock out of her delicate padding. "There you are."

Rarity set her hoof down and grinned. "My, this is much much better! Thank you!"

Mumbling under her breath, Rainbow Dash said, "Princess Celestia comes out of a coma, and the first thing Rarity does is complain...?"

Hearing her, Fluttershy looked over at Rainbow Dash and said, "Thanks to us, Celestia is feeling all better. We should be happy for her."

"I am happy for her. It's just... Rarity is hogging the spotlight, you know?"

"Girls, please do not bicker." Celestia said gently. "You are all tired. Stay here in Canterlot and rest. For now, I must part ways" She lifted her hoof and handed Twilight a sun charm made of medal. "Present this badge to the inn and they will grant you access inside. Goodbye, ponies."

The ponies all said their goodbyes, then left the palace, and began roaming the quiet streets. The sun had finally set; the world was colored in blues and greys and violets. Stars dappled the flank of the mighty galaxy.

"I've always wanted to go to Canterlot to see what the fuss is about," said Applejack. "And I think now I understand. It's gorgeous here."

"And so very clean." added Rarity.

The ponies located the inn and went inside. Twilight did as she was instructed and the inn-keeper became flustered. "Please make yourselves at home! Anything you'd like is on the house, my ladies."

"Such a gentlecolt!" Rarity pranced by with a teasing smile.

"Hey, excuse me!" Pinkie Pie leaned against the counter. "How come there's no music in this place? It's so quiet and dreary..."

"Doesn't bother me none!" said Rainbow Dash, flying ahead to check out the rooms.

Once the ponies found their rooms, they quickly unloaded their satchels and went next door to the bath house, where they drinched themselves is warm water and endless soap bubbles.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were the first to finish bathing. They combed and brushed their manes side by side in front of the mirror, talking about the events of today.

"Maybe if that bear wasn't so scary I would have been able to help him," said Fluttershy. "But something wasn't right with him."

"You got that right." said Rainbow Dash. "It was thanks to your singing voice that we all got out of there in one piece. That, and Zecora."

"Zecora is a very... unique pony. Isn't she?"

"Zebra," corrected Twilight, skipping in with a towel wrapped tightly around her mane. "Zecora is a zebra."

"What do you think would happen to a pony if they drank from that toxic brew?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Do you think ponies would turn into ...zombies?"

"I don't know. Nor do I want to find out." Twilight climbed into bed. "Goodnight everypony." Having skipped his bath, Spike laid at the foot of Twilight's bed, already passed out.

The ponies gradually went to bed as well, having been cleaned and brushed. Rarity was the last one out of the bath house. Soundlessly in the dark room, they all laid there thinking of the events of today. It was such a dangerous mission. All for a simple, miracle flower...

Twilight looked at the last flower she kept and slipped it under her pillow for good luck. Tomorrow was bound to be a wonderful day. Especially since she was amongst friends.


End file.
